


Bumping into a lover

by Jaydenpaints



Series: Diasarah Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, First Post, i don't know what to tag.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydenpaints/pseuds/Jaydenpaints
Summary: This is so short....Ahaha sorry if this is really crappy. I would appreciate some comments on how I did.





	Bumping into a lover

There was a slight rustle of parchment paper as a quill was writing on it. A pale hand holding the quill was writing quickly but neatly. The hand belonged to Dia Kurosawa, a 7th year Slytherin, and a perfect. 

Dia had jet black hair that went to her mid back, bangs that covered her forehead, sharp emerald green eyes, and a beauty mark underneath her mouth. She was wearing the normal Slytherin robes, closed (which are a black cloak with dark green on the inside and the Slytherin emblem on her right chest) with the Slytherin prefect badge on her hood. A gray sweater vest with a white undershirt and a dark green and silver striped tie. She wore a gray skirt, black thigh highs and black boots as well.

Finishing the last of her essay on dementors, Dia stretched her arms. Sighing to herself, Dia rolled up the parchment and placed it in her bag before walking out of the library to the Courtyard to meet Kanan and Mari. While walking to the Courtyard Dia suddenly bumped into someone, causing her to fall and the parchments in her bag flying everywhere.

“Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you up.” The girl that bumped into said. Lending out a hand, Dia graciously took it and was pulled up. Looking at the person, Dia saw was their amethyst eyes. 

The girl Dia bumped into was stunning. With lavender hair tied up into a side ponytail held up with a white ribbon, soft amethyst eyes, and a soft smile that rested upon her lips. She was wearing the same thing as Dia but she was wearing the Ravenclaw robes (navy instead of green and the tie was navy and bronze but the Ravenclaw emblem in the same place) and her robe was open. She also was wearing black pants instead of the skirt and had dress shoes on. She was a little smaller than Dia but there was a cool aura surrounding her. For once in her life, Dia was speechless. 

“Are you alright Dia-san?” The girl asked brushing her robe off slightly. 

“I-I umm, yes. I am alright.” Dia stuttered out blushing furiously until she noticed something.  
“Wait, how do you know my name?” Dia asked curiously staring at the slightly shorter girl now. 

“Who doesn't know you? The strict 7th year, Slytherin perfect, who is Eli Ayase’s favorite student. Not to mention but, you are really cute too.” The girl giggled out her response in a teasing manner. If Dia wasn't red enough before, she sure was now. Dia could only mutter out a small ‘oh' before bending down to pick up her forgotten parchments on the floor. 

“Ah, here let me help you.” The girl soon bent down to help Dia pick up her parchments and picked up her recent assignment. Going for the last parchment on the ground, Dia reached out for it but her hand was meet with the lavender haired girl. Looking up at each other, the girl smiled and finally stated her name.

“My name Sarah Kazuno.” 

Oh god, her name was just as beautiful as her face. Dia let out a small, ‘nice to meet you’ as she put all her parchment back into her bag. Sarah held out her hand for Dia to take, and Dia thanked her.

“You know, I was going to the Courtyard too. You want to go together and get to know each other an it more?” Sarah asked Dia, her cheeks turning slightly red.

“Yes, I would like that.” Dia answered, giving Sarah a small smile. 

Well this time it was Sarah’s turn to blush furiously. Seeing the strict and usually stoic Dia Kurosawa smile was a dream come true. Nodding her head stiffly, Sarah took Dia’s arm and lead her to the Courtyard while both of them talked about many things. 

Once getting to the Courtyard, Dia had learned many things about Sarah like she came from a muggle family, her family ran a restaurant for muggles and wizards, and that she as well had a younger sister too. Likewise, Sarah learned things about Dia like Dia’s interest in Potions, her parents wanting Dia to join them in the Magic Council, and Dia’s younger sister, Ruby. 

“Hey Dia!” An energetic voice called out to her. Realizing it was Kanan, Dia said a quick goodbye to Sarah and raced off to see her. Sarah had time to think about her feelings and deducted one thing, ‘I think I've fallen for her even more now.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short....Ahaha sorry if this is really crappy. I would appreciate some comments on how I did.


End file.
